


Faded Petals

by Kidariko



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidariko/pseuds/Kidariko
Summary: There is a reason Lauriam was at the Keyblade Graveyard…other than to help with the mission set by Ava. There is a reason even when the time comes for a weapon he doesn’t know why he has this weird feeling…it’s wrong. There is a reason when he’s being flirted with…he doesn’t feel anything but deep sadness.Features two fan characters of mine, done to get use to posting here. MarluxiaxOC





	Faded Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, this is based on the current theory Lauriam from Kingdom Hearts Union X is indeed Marluxia's somebody.  
> Also another thing to note, there is some mild swearing.

“Marluxia!” a shrill voice called, the man with dark pink hair looked over his shoulder to watch as Larxene ran up to him

“Oh, good evening Larxene.” He greeted nodded to her, the blond-haired woman laughed smacking his shoulder lightly

“Good evening? What’s with the proper terminology?” she asked with a laugh still in her voice. Marluxia blinked a few times before shaking his head

“Sorry…that just slipped out.” He told her feeling the need to rub his face slightly

“You okay?” Larxene asked. Normally she didn’t care much about the other members of their group but Marluxia was kind of special. He was the one she was planning on overthrowing the entire Organization with after all! The pinkette rubbed at his blue eyes again.

“I…I think I might just be tired.” He told her. In all honesty, he didn’t really know why he was feeling like this. He wasn’t even sure what to call it. Larxene tilted her head with a grin still on her face.

“What did they have you doing?” she asked. Marluxia didn’t respond right away.  He tilted his head down, his bangs hanging in front of his eyes. Larxene’s grin faded “Mar…”

“I was looking for something….” The male spoke, sounding fairly distant, like he wasn’t even talking to Larxene but someone else. Looking over her shoulder briefly she noted there was no one else in the hallway but them. Looking back to Marluxia, Larxene reached a hand out to touch his shoulder.

“Mar…” she called softly before he snapped back up to his normal posture. Shaking his head Marluxia offered a tired smile to Larxene.

“Sorry…I think I’m just really tired,” He told her. Larxene gave a nod that didn’t read that she fully believed him.

“Maybe you should talk to our resident chilly academic? See if you’re getting sick.”

“Can we even get sick?” Marluxia countered.

“Couldn’t hurt to ask,” She told him. Marluxia nodded

“I might do that. I’m going to lay down for a bit and see if that helps.” He told her turning his back to her and making a portal that led directly to his room. Vanishing into the portal Marluxia was brought to his room as he pulled off his black coat laying on a nearby chair revealing his bare chest and black pants. Kicking off his boots he flopped onto his bed. His bare back touching the sheets, he sighed deeply before looking at his coat. Flicking his wrist, he made a vine grow from a nearby potted plant and reach into one of the pockets and fished something out. Another flick of the wrist and the vine brought the object to him and he held it in his hand.

It wasn’t anything too special on first glance. A necklace that’s pendant was a ring formed out of six jewel flowers. The flower petals were made from crystal, the center was a small emerald. The ring of flowers weren’t very big, maybe the same size as a rose bud. Staring at it Marluxia turned so he had the object dangling in front of his face “Why did you throw this at me?” he asked out loud.

* * *

 

**_Marluxia surveyed the area, nothing but a large forest with a fog rolling in. Why here? Marluxia had been told to survey the area and report back what he found. Nothing of interest from what he could tell. Walking deeper into the woods he noted the patches of barren lands made from a fire burning patches of grass and trees. He kept moving. The only sound of life was his own footsteps. After walking for what felt like hours he sighed “No point of being here anymore…” before beginning to form a portal._ **

**_At that very moment, he stopped turning around. He could hear footsteps now. After a moment Marluxia shook his head, turning to open the portal again when he heard the footsteps again. Summoning his scythe, he spun around “Who's there?” he demanded._ **

**_The footsteps approached him and through the thin fog a woman appeared. She was tall with short red hair that was cut so one side was longer than the other. She had a few scars on her face, but what caught Marluxia’s attention were her eyes, a greyish purple that seemed surprised. Staring at each other her eyes suddenly filled with rage._ **

**_“YOU!” the woman growled charging forward. Marluxia snapped his fingers and a barrier of vines covered in thick thorns grew in front of him, preventing her from coming closer--or, that was the intention. The woman let out a yell and suddenly his vines were sliced in half by a large halberd the woman was wielding._ **

**_She glared at him before running forward blade at the ready. He sent another row of vines to stop her.  One managed to scrape her skin, a thin trail of blood coming from her arm where it cut her she kept moving forward. Marluxia growled, moving his scythe before spinning and letting a wave of energy roll off the blade of his scythe. The woman skidded to a stop the strike, crashing into the ground a few inches before she stopped. The woman glared at him, gnashing her teeth together and charged. He sent another wave at her but she leaped over it and brought the halberd down at him. He quickly moved the blade to defend himself. The weapons crashed together and made a loud clang when they did, metal scraping against metal as both of the fighters pushed against the other trying to make the other one drop their blade._ **

**_Just as Marluxia was beginning to beat her, forcing her to take a step back, the woman sneered before removing her blade from his, causing him to lose balance at the surprise move before she kicked him in the gut. Stumbling, Marluxia barely had a chance to catch himself before the woman was in front of him and punched him in the jawline making him fall over. His weapon sliding a few feet away as he sat up, rubbing his face._ **

**_“You asshole!” he heard her growl before he was struck again on the other side of his face._ **

**_Marluxia sat up before growling. “Who do you think you are?” , She went for another punch but he simply reached a hand out and caught her it. Pulling the captured hand made the woman toppled over, landing chest first against the ground. The woman groaned, getting to her hands and knees still glaring at him. With an enraged yell, she threw another punch which missed as Marluxia rolled to one side avoiding the hit._ **

**_“You asshole!” she growled again, throwing another punch which again didn’t make contact as Marluxia was now on his feet.  He snapped his fingers, making his scythe disappear in a flurry of petals before coming back to his hand. He pressed the blade against the woman’s throat._ **

**_“You keep calling me that, but I have no idea who you are.” He told her. He let out a yelp of surprise pain when the woman hit his wrist, causing him to drop his blade and earning her a thin cut on her throat._ **

**_“Like you don’t know,” She growled getting to her feet. Before Marluxia could snap his fingers to bring the scythe to him the woman swung her halberd down making the object land a few inches from his feet. He looked at the object before being struck in the face yet again. He glared daggers at her but then blinked in surprise. Her once angry eyes had small tears trying to fall. “You were fine yet you never came back?!” she hissed at him._ **

**_Marluxia stared. “I believe you have the wrong person miss,” He told her, trying to keep his voice calm._ **

**_“No…I remember you, Lauriam.” She spoke, causing his eyes narrowing for a moment. That name…was vaguely familiar. Before he could speak again, the woman reached into a small fanny pack she had on her hip producing a small necklace with a ring of jeweled flowers, holding it out to him “You owe it to her to get your ass back home!” she told him._ **

**_“Who is her?” Marluxia asked. The woman growled throwing the necklace.  It struck him in the face._ **

**_“YOU KNOW!” she screeched grabbing her weapon. Marluxia saw there was no point in this conversation and opened a portal._ **

**_“I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I’m not who you think I am.” He told her before vanishing. the small necklace tucked in his pocket._ **

* * *

 

As Marluxia laid on his bed in deep thought it suddenly occurred to him that he could hear banging on his door. Sitting up he, tried to decide if it was good banging or not.  He hardly had a chance to wonder before a portal opened just in front of his bed and Saïx emerged from it, looking particularly angry.

Marluxia jumped to his feet, “Number Seven!”

“Hello, Number Eleven.” The blue haired man growled “I’ve been trying to speak with you for fifteen minutes. Your report is late.”

Marluxia blinked before giving the window near a small series of potted plants a glance at. While the World That Never Was always had a dark sky there were small hints of when it was morning or night. Usually at night the heartless were much more active and that was indeed that case. He could make out swarms of them gathering at the cliff side. When Marluxia had returned it was most likely late afternoon but now…he was torn from his thought when he heard a growl from Saïx

“If you don’t have a damn good reason…”

“I…I honestly didn’t know how much time had passed. My apologizes.” Marluxia spoke, tucking the necklace into his pants pocket “I will write it and send it to Superior right away.” He told the male.

This didn’t seem to please him as an eyebrow arched in annoyance “Really? That’s an excuse number nine would use,” Saïx spoke, “But I expected better of you.”

“Honestly, I am sorry. I….” Marluxia felt that wave of tiredness suddenly hit him. He felt like he was staring into a different time and place but at the same time he was grounded in the here and now.  It was kind of interesting and yet terrifying all at the same time, “…I was looking for something.” He said for the second time that day.

Saïx raised his eyebrow more in annoyance. “You first say you didn’t notice how long it had been but now your saying you were looking for something?” he asked.

Marluxia felt his head dip a bit before more words he didn’t want to say came out of his mouth. He couldn’t control it for some reason. “Do you think she would want Emeralds or Jade more?” he asked.

Saïx blinked. “Who? Larxene? Look, if your trying to flirt with her then…” Saïx noticed the odd behavior now that his anger had begun to become more confusion.

“What kind of music does she like?” Marluxia suddenly asked before his head snapped upright, startling Saïx, who took a step back.

“Number eleven?” he asked, a bit hesitant. Marluxia blinked before he rubbed his eyes

“I’m…sorry…” was all the pinkette could think to say. Saïx gave Marluxia a measuring look before speaking again.

“Perhaps you should go see Number Four,” He offered. “I order you to go see him, then write the report and submit before midnight.” Saïx was back to his stern self and he vanished. Marluxia growled a bit.

“Yes, my liege.” He made a mock bow before putting his coat and shoes back on, walking out of his room and towards the basement. He didn’t really feel like just using a portal to get there, he wanted to walk and think. What was going on with him today? Why all these strange feelings of being in the past? Why did that woman think she knew him? Who was this Lauriam? As he continued to walk he felt the necklace shift position in his pants pocket making him recall the object again. As he continued down the hall he felt like he was getting that tired feeling again his mind beginning to wander “Would she like emeralds or jade more?” he asked out loud not even talking to himself but like he was talking to someone else.

* * *

 

  ** _“How should I know?” a female voice spoke, sounding a bit annoyed._**

**_Marluxia heard himself laugh. “Well, you are her best friend.”_ **

**_The woman sighed. “I know nothing about jewelry or gems!” she told him. Marluxia swore the once white tilted floor of the castle was now a series of grey and brown bricks instead. It felt like he was leaning against a counter, but he knew there wasn’t one in front of him. After a few moments it felt like he tapped a glass object._ **

**_“Excuse me? How much for this one?” he asked._ **

**_A gruff voice answered, “Twenty thousand munny.”_ **

**_“That’s a lot of money for one necklace,” The female voice interjected._ **

**_A new male voice interrupted them “Garrett, if I find out that you raised the price of jewelry again to try and get a bigger commission check at the end of the month, I’m going to suspend you.” The new voice spoke to the gruff voice. Garrett apparently walked off in annoyance before the new voice continued “Sorry about that, sir. What were you looking at?”_ **

**_“This one.”_ **

**_“Ah, that’s two thousand munny,” He told him_ **

**_“That’s still a lot of munny,” The female spoke._ **

**_Marluxia felt a smile come to his lips “It’s worth it. I’ll take the set.” He told the male in front of him._ **

* * *

 

Marluxia suddenly collided with someone, causing him to fall on his butt. Looking up, Marluxia realized he had ran smack into Lexaeus. The tall man looked down at him

“Sorry!” Marluxia quickly apologized, getting to his feet “I was on my way to see number four.” Marluxia told him, just getting a nod with a little sound of confirming before he walked off.

Once he was out of earshot Marluxia shook his head. “I have no idea how Zexion can get you to talk so much.” He muttered, picking up his pace a bit. Arriving in Vexen’s basement the air immediately made Marluxia’s hairs stand on end from the cold. Marluxia shivered. “Number four?” he called into the room. There was an annoyed sighed before Vexen appeared from behind a series of glass tubes filled with some kind of liquid that reached to the ceiling.

He sighed. “I was expecting you number eleven.” He told him.

“Really?” Marluxia asked in a skeptical voice. The blond scientist nodded, rolling his eyes.

“Number seven came down and informed me he sent you to me.” He told Marluxia, walking over with a pad of paper and pen. Marluxia rolled his eyes. Of course Saix would think to tell Vexen he was coming. Vexen sat down at a nearby desk. “So, what exactly is wrong with you?” he asked.

Marluxia shrugged. “I’ve just been really tired. On occasion I say things I don’t entirely think I should.” He told him. “It’s not a big deal.”

Vexen jotted a few things down before speaking again. “I’m going to run through a few basic things with you. Name?”

“Really?”

“Yes, Marluxia! Name?”

 The pinkette sighed thinking this was stupid but played along. “Marluxia, Graceful Assassin.”

“Gender?”

“Male.”

“Power?”

“Flowers, but I can get most plants to obey my command.”

“Weapon?”

“Keyblade,” Marluxia spoke his voice slipping into that distant sounding one.

Vexen stopped looking at him. “…Pardon?”

“It’s the hero’s weapon,” Marluxia told him, Vexen’s voice was being drowned out by a female’s voice. Not the one he had heard earlier, this one was sweet and almost melodic.

* * *

 

**_“That’s hero’s weapon?” the female asked, sounding intrigued._ **

**_Another female voice sounded, slightly bored. “Really? You sure it isn’t one that I could find anywhere?”_ **

**_“Well it’s not the most uncommon weapon. If one has a exceptionally strong heart they can wield it.” Marluxia told the two._ **

**_The first woman clapped her hands. “Maybe you can wield one Ajax!” she cheered._ **

**_Ajax sighed. “I can’t. I grabbed his blade out of his hand at one point during our fight and it went right back to him.”_ **

**_The first voice seemed puzzled. “Really?”_ **

**_Marluxia nodded summoning the weapon, but it looked…off. He couldn’t place how it looked off_ **

**_“Take a hold of it.” He offered. He felt the weapon being removed from his hand. After a few moments the weapon came back but it didn’t weigh the same._ **

**_The unnamed female gasped surprised. “That’s kind of cool!”_ **

**_Ajax made an odd noise that Marluxia couldn’t place. “You think that’s cool? It just teleported.”_ **

**_The unnamed woman blew a raspberry at Ajax. “You’re just jealous you can’t wield it,” She teased._ **

**_“Not really. I like my halberd fine,” Ajax remarked._ **

* * *

 

“NUMBER ELEVEN!” a voice shouted, causing Marluxia to jerk his head up in surprise

“Hrm?” he asked looking towards the shout. Vexen had his back pressed against his desk. The blond’s green eyes were locked on Marluxia’s left hand. Looking down Marluxia blinked in confusion. He was holding his scythe, but it was by the blade. The blade was cutting into the palm of his hand.

After a few moments Marluxia gasped, dropping the weapon. The moment it hit the ground the weapon vanished in a flurry of petals, leaving a small spot of blood on the once clean lab floor. Marluxia cradled his left hand “Shit!” he cursed, the pain finally coming to him. Vexen shook off the fear before sprinting towards a cabinet.

“Hold on,” He called, digging into the cabinet pushing over various bottles of liquids before grabbing a low level healing potion and running over to Marluxia. Pulling off Marluxia’s glove, he proceeded to dump the liquid onto the hand, some of it dripped onto the ground unintentionally. The liquid sizzled on the wound for a moment before it absorbed into Marluxia’s skin. The cut healed instantly, even the small amount of blood that had been around the cut vanished. Marluxia look at Vexen who looked at him and asked, “What happened?”

“I…I don’t really know.” Marluxia admitted. For the first time he was kind of freaked out by this weird series of events. Vexen set him back to his room with orders to sleep. If he was still feeling off the next morning he advised to take a day off. As Marluxia walked down the hallway to his room--not trusting his ability to portal directly to his room--he happened to run into Larxene. She apparently had been coming to his room to check in on him.

“So apparently I made my scythe appear, had Vexen take it, and then brought it back to me but I clenched down on the blade portion.” He filled in Larxene as they walked to his room. The blonde haired, green-eyed woman nodded.

“Well, that’s not good,” She remarked, “I hope you get to feeling better.” She winked, giving Marluxia a kiss on the cheek.

Marluxia stopped in the middle of the hallway. Larxene stopped as well, leaning on him slightly.

“What’s wrong? Not in the mood?” she asked backing up. Marluxia and Larxene were fuck buddies, that was known by a good portion of the organization. They had no interest in dating, but they did sleep together once in a great while, usually if both had pent up emotions. Between the two Larxene was the one who was the sadist, occasionally leaving welts and red marks on Marluxia. Marluxia did have a slight nature to fight back but never did Larxene expect a slap to the face and a enraged look in his eyes. The two stared at each other, one confused the other angry.

“Stay off me!” Marluxia hissed angrily.

“The hell Marluxia?” Larxene snapped annoyed “If you weren’t in the mood you could have just said no!” Even if she was a bit of a sadist she wasn’t about to force her one friend in this place into doing something he didn’t want. The pinkette glared at her before suddenly shaking his head forcing his eyes to close and he grabbed his hair.

“What the hell?” Marluxia whispered the anger gone from his voice.

Larxene blinked a few times the anger leaving her. “Mar?” she called before he looked at her.

“I’m sorry Larxene…I just…” he stopped talking, looking ashamed.

She nodded. “You’ve had a bad day. I’ll see you in the morning.” She told him before vanishing in a portal. Once she was gone, Marluxia ran the rest of the way to his room.

Shutting the door behind him and locking it, Marluxia felt himself slide a bit with his back to the door towards the floor. He never dreamed of striking Larxene like that. Why did he had this feeling in his chest of deep sadness? Reaching into his pocket, Marluxia gripped the necklace and threw it hard. The necklace landed in the pot of one of his beloved plants, but he couldn’t care less. Marluxia set his face into his hands and nearly sobbed.

He could see a woman’s face, slightly tan with beautiful mismatching eyes. One of them a bright emerald green and the other a sapphire blue. Long, flowing purple hair held in a braid draped over one shoulder. The moment he could imagine her face his heart ached to see her in real life, but he had no idea who this was.

That night Marluxia laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling, his chest aching to see this woman. He had no idea who this was, but he suddenly felt like she was very important.

 


End file.
